What to do next
by ababddl
Summary: "His life was ruined. His wife, his sons, his niece, all dead. There was no one but him left. Or so he thought. Creon doesn't know what to do now, seeing the Leader gives him an idea. CREONXCHORUS LEADER RATED M FOR SEXY TIMES"


His life was ruined. His wife, his son, his niece, all dead. There was no one but him left. Or so he thought.

King Creon called upon his loyal Chorus council, the ones who warned him of all his wrong doings. They guided the people, they steered him right.

"All of you, I have called you all here in my court room to answer one question." Creon told them. "What do I do now?"

The leader stood, his powerful aura radiating throughout the room.

"Lord Creon, why ask such a question when you already know the answer?" The leader asked back.

"Old man do not speak in such riddles to me! The loss I have felt is much greater than any other! Answer my question!"

"My lord, do not get angry. Remember what brought you into this mess in the first place!"

Creon was taken aback by what the leader said, but knew in his heart he was right. Anger blinded him earlier, and through his pain he gained the wisdom that he must not let that happen again. But could he hold back so much anger and resentment?

As Creon looked at the Leader standing above his members he realized what he needed.

"Chorus, you are dismissed. However Leader, I must speak to you privately." Creon demanded.

The chorus shuffled out of the court and the Leader stepped forward.

"Care to insult us more oh great and mighty Creon?" Leader mocked.

"You dare mock me in my face old man?" Creon shouted.

"I am simply praising you, great king of this land," Leader rebutted, taking a sarcastic bow.

Creon grabbed the Leader's collar and pulled him in so their noses almost touched. The Leader was unfazed which made Creon angrier.

"Don't do anything you will regret my liege." Leader taunted, his eyebrow raised.

"Too late," Creon replied. Then Creon smashed his lips against Leader's and passionately kissed him.

They flew into Creon's quarters with the ferocious frenzy of a thousand horses. Ripping off clothes, fast and harsh kisses, anything they could do do just feel each other. They both groaned into each other as their hands roamed about each other's bodies.

"Creon," Leader purred. "Is this what you want to do now?"

Creon agreed by groaning again, he could feel the blood rush lower as Leader spoke.

"Leader," Creon groaned. "Take me, take me all the way to Hades."

"Not yet," Leader replied, a smirk forming on his already slightly bruised lips. He grabbed Creon and threw him onto the bed, and straddled Creon.

"For one as old as you I thought not you had this kind of strength," Creon observed.

"I am full of many surprises king, and I am not that old."

"Oh?" Creon inquired.

"Perhaps if I feel it is adequate you can learn more secrets about me." Leader's eyes twinkled with mischievousness.

"Nothing about me is just adequate Leader."

To prove his point Creon stripped himself of his underwear (a/n did people in Ancient Greece wear underwear?) and exposed himself to Leader, who raised his eyebrows in surprise.

"I guess you were right."

With that Leader flipped Creon on his back, but accidentally knocked over a vase of flowers. Eurydice's vase. Creon pushed Leader off him and cradled the broken pieces of his late wife's vase that lay shattered on the floor, just as Eurydice lay, her heart in as many pieces as her vase.

"Eurydice," Creon whispered.

"Pain," Leader whispered back.

"Eurydice."

"Despair."

"Eurydice." And Creon wept a cry so full of pain and despair and guilt.

"I deserve to die."

"Eurydice."

"Leader, why must the gods play with my life like this?"

"The pain you feel? Mental. The pain is in your heart not your skin. Be thankful for that."

"I want it.

"Excuse me my lord?"

"Give me pain Leader. Cut my skin, pull my hair, bleed me dry!" Creon shouted.

"As you wish King."

Creon brandished his spear, a beautiful shining silver studded with jewels. He handed it to Leader who examine it before lunging at Creon. Creon did not flinch, nor did he since when Leader sliced his shoulder. Red, sticky blood oozed from the wound.

Creon felt something as the burn in his shoulder increased. His lower extremities got warmer.

"Again," he growled.

Leader cut his forearm, his leg, his chest. With every new cut Creon moaned a little louder.

"Ready?" Leader hummed.

Creon nodded and Leader put the spear to the side. Creon laid on his stomach.

Leader stood over him and without hesitation or even a moment of preparation penetrated his growing dick into Creon's arsehole. Creon groaned and gripped the sheets. It felt so good, and the pain from the wounds around his body made it feel so much better. Leader thrust in and out with the rhythm of the best minstrel.

"The pain outside me makes all the pain in my heart go away," Creon cried.

"Your present pain will not last," Leader told Creon. "Your guilt stays with you forever. But for now let me show you my pain."

Leader pulled out and flipped Creon onto his back.

"Stand up," Leader demanded, and Creon obliged.

"Suck." And Creon obliged.

But Creon came closer and closer to needing a release.

"Release me," Creon groaned. "I need release."

"Not yet," Leader growled. He looked down on the whimpering king. "Look at you, great king of Thebes. The man who punished his own blood to death has been reduced to nothing but a mewling man in front of me." Leader laughed mightily and stepped back. "Go ahead."

Creon, with a great cry released.

"Come back," Leader ordered. "Finish me off." And Creon obliged. When Leader neared he said, "Swallow." And with not much difficulty, Creon obliged.

Both panting from the exercise, Leader quickly dressed Creon's wounds and they went to bed.

As Apollo, the great sun god pulled his chariot across the sky, Creon awoke. Memories of the events from the previous night flooded into his mind. He looked to the empty spot on the bed, an imprint of a body, yet no body was seen. King Creon was alone.

Again.


End file.
